Kor Chokk Grand Cruiser
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide The Yuuzhan Vong Kor Chokk- the gigantic Capital Ship New Republic military intelligence division has dubbed a "Grand Cruiser"- is a magnificent vessel as large as a Super Star Destroyer and every bit as deadly. Kor Chokk- of which the Yuuzhan Vong have only a handful- start as smaller cruisers. As they survive each battle, portions of less fortunate Yuuzhan Vong Vehicles are grafted onto them. This both repairs the damaged cruiser and ensures that undamaged portions of destroyed vessels are put to good use. The result is a gigantic and horrifying juggernaut. A Kor Chokk Grand Cruiser is more of a mobile Space Station than a ship. In combat it maneuvers little, preferring instead to let the enemy come to it and be destroyed- either by its own formidable weapons arrays, or by the swarms of Coralskippers it can unleash from it's multiple docking arms. Most of a Kor Chokk's bulk is taken up by these spindly extremities, and most of the ship's "Cargo" is devoted to the arms. Kor Chokk Grand Cruiser Statistics (CL 38) Colossal (Station) Space Station (Living Vehicle Template) Initiative: -1; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed 20), Fortitude Defense: 79; +20 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 4,500; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 350; Damage Threshold: 579 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Yaret-kor, Batteries (12) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Medium Yaret-kor, Batteries (15) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Light Yaret-kor, Batteries (15) +18 (See Below) Ranged: Magma Missile, Batteries (10) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basal, Batteries (5) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basal (Tractor Beam), Batteries (3) +18* (See Below)** Ranged: Gravity Well Projectors (Dovin Basals) (2) +18 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +94 Attack Options: Focused Fire (3x3 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. **As a Swift Action, by forgoing all attacks with this weapon, the Pilot of a Kor Chokk Grand Cruiser may choose to apply one of the following effects to their Kor Chokk Grand Cruiser: a +2-square bonus to movement at Starship Scale, +20 to Shield Rating, or +1 die of damage with the Dovin Basal Battery. Abilities Strength: 148, Dexterity: 12, Constitution: 148, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -1, Perception +8, Pilot -1, Treat Injury +8, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 2,140 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: 4,640 Cargo: 26,880 Tons; Consumables: 1 Year; Carried Craft: 360 Coralskippers, 60 Yorik-trema, Various Support Craft Payload: 600 Magma Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 3 (Increase by 1 for every damaged Dovin Basal), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Yaret-kor, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5 Medium Yaret-kor, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Light Yaret-kor, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18, Damage: 6d10x2 Magma Missile, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5, 4-Square Splash Dovin Basal, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Tractor Beam (Dovin Basal), Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +94) Gravity Well Projector (Dovin Basal, 5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (6x6 Squares (Starship Scale) Area Attack) Tactical Fire As a Standard Action, a Kor Chokk Grand Cruiser can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 3-square radius around itself. All allied Starships within that area gain +2 bonus on attack rolls and deal +1 die of damage on a successful hit. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations Category:Homebrew Content